


The Guru

by evakayaki



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Milan and Sander friendship, Milan being the guru, PTSD, Sander needing advice, mentions of gay-bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: Takes place after Vrijdag 14:38 (clip 30 - Robbe and Sander's conversation about the bar). Robbe and Sander deal with the attack with Milan’s help.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	1. Sander

Milan ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it look somewhat presentable. The quarantine wasn’t going to stop him from having fun. He’d done things through his laptop camera that he’d probably be embarrassed to do in person. 

Stretching, he made sure his robe was showing just enough skin as he pulled up a hookup site he’d had luck with a few weeks ago. He was just about to log in when an alert chimed through his speakers. A video call. He groaned, if it was Senne again he was going to block him. Well, maybe. For like five minutes. 

He was surprised to see Sander’s name pop up. He quickly pulled his robe back over his shoulders and accepted the call. 

“Sander?” He asked, taking the younger boy in. The boy’s hair was sticking up and he looked like he hadn’t really slept. 

“Hey Milan,” Sander sounded just like he looked, off.

Clearing his throat, Milan tried to give him a reassuring smile. “And to what do I owe this surprise?”

“Robbe said you were his _guru_ ,” Sander nervously ran his hands over his shorts. “Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, yeah,” Milan was slightly taken aback.

“Okay,” Sander nodded, but didn’t say anything further. 

“Sander, are you okay?” Milan was concerned. He knew that Sander was still battling mental health and being on lockdown for this long was not good for anyone, let alone someone who was already suffering. 

Sander nodded and forced out a laugh, “Did Robbe ever...tell you about what happened to us at that bar?”

“He did,” Milan nodded, no use beating around the bush, as the Americans say. 

Sander sighed, “So you know about those guys?”

“Animals,” Milan spat. “Those animals. Animals is too nice of a word,” He inhaled. “Sorry. I just, I’m sorry you two had to go through that.”

“I’m okay,” Sander scratched his neck. “But Robbe...I asked him to go back there. And I didn’t realize he...it was like...fuck,” He grunted. “I didn’t know it still bothered him.”

Milan closed his eyes briefly and sighed, “Does it still bother you?”

“No. They were assholes. It fucking sucked what happened to us, but I won’t live my life being afraid of cowardly, close-minded, homophobic assholes!” Sander threw up his hands in exasperation. 

“Are you scared?” Milan asked, his heart breaking at the boy’s anger. 

“No, no,” Sander shook his head. “I’m mad that Robbe is fucking scared to go back there. How do I...how do I make this okay for him?”

Milan nodded. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I don’t think you can.”

“But-“

“I know it’s hard, but I think it’s got to come from him,” Milan said softly. 

Sander groaned, “He didn’t tell me it still bothered him. I thought he was fine.”

“Did you ever talk about it? After it happened?” Milan wished he could reach out and comfort Sander. 

“A couple times. He just, he made it seem like it was okay,” Sander’s voice was almost pleading with Milan to make it alright. 

Milan took a deep breath, “I haven’t really known Robbe for a long time, but I do know that he will deal with this. And you-you just have to be patient with him. Be there for him.”

“I want us to go back to that bar. That’s our place.”

“I don’t think anyone’s going anywhere at the moment,” Milan tried to joke. “Look, Sander, you can’t push him. You two went through something...and you both grieve it in your own way.” He said trying to keep his tone comforting. 

Sander sat for a second. “I hate that it happened.”

“Me too,” Milan agreed and watched Sander pick up his cell phone. 

“Robbe is calling,” Sander smiled. 

“Talk to your boyfriend. I’ll be here if you need anything,” Milan shooed him. 

“Sorry,” Sander chuckled. 

Milan smiled at him, “Sander, I’m here. If you want to talk or loose board games together.”

“Thanks,” Sander blushed. 

“Take care of yourself, Sander,” Milan waited for Sander to disconnect the call before he closed his laptop. He went to go watch TV in the other room but decided against it and opened his laptop again. “Watch out boys.”


	2. Robbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milan calls Robbe about his conversation with Sander.  
> \-----  
> Milan couldn’t get his conversation with Sander out of his head. After he had ended the call, he had found a guy to cyber hookup with. And if Milan was being honest, the guy ranked about a 5 in his book. Nevertheless, sex usually calmed him down, but this time he just couldn’t shake it. He wanted to believe that Robbe was okay with what those assholes did. And after all the stuff with Sander happened, Milan had thought maybe Robbe had moved on. Clearly not if he was still afraid to go back to that bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is becoming a multi-chapter story on Robbe and Sander dealing with their attack through the eyes of Milan. 
> 
> Warnings: Homophobic slurs, mentions of the gay-bashing

Milan couldn’t get his conversation with Sander out of his head. After he had ended the call, he had found a guy to cyber hookup with. And if Milan was being honest, the guy ranked about a 5 in his book. Nevertheless, sex usually calmed him down, but this time he just couldn’t shake it. He wanted to believe that Robbe was okay with what those assholes did. And after all the stuff with Sander happened, Milan had thought maybe Robbe had moved on. Clearly not if he was still afraid to go back to that bar. 

He truly meant what he said to Sander. He was there if the boy needed him. But there was another young man who he needed to get in touch with. A young man he’d grown fond of, dare he say loved like a little brother. 

He glanced at his phone for a second contemplating calling Robbe, but knew he needed to do this face to face. That he needed to see the boy, not just hear him. Taking a breath, he opened up his laptop and logged onto Facebook. He clicked on Robbe’s name, seeing he was online and tried to connect the video call. 

“Hey Milan,” Robbe briefly smiled at the camera, before looking back down at his notes, pencil in hand that he was softly taping against the pages. “What’s up?”

A feeling that Milan really couldn’t explain welled in his chest. Yes, they had video chatted a few times before, but now that Milan knew Robbe was still hurting it was like he was seeing Robbe for the first time after _it_ happened. 

“Hey, just thought I’d check on my dirty, dirty boy,” Milan tried to joke. 

Robbe chuckled, “Just finishing up some last assignments so I can finally be done with school.”

“Hmm,” Milan nodded. “And I take it by the way you two acted at his birthday party and at the group game night things are going good with Sander in the cyber bedroom.”

“Yeah,” Robbe blushed and put down his pencil, he purposely avoided eye contact with the camera. “It’s great.”

“Great? Robbe you have to tell me more than that! I live vicariously through you!” Milan laughed, trying to break the ice. 

Robbe snorted, “As if my sex life is your only outlet. Come on, man.”

“Okay, first, don’t call me ‘man.’ I am not one of your broerrs, I am your guru,” Milan flicked his wrist, putting some flare behind it and smiled so Robbe could see he wasn’t really bothered by the word. “Second, how am I supposed to help other sexually frustrated, quarantined gay boys if I don’t know you got your _happy ending_? All the gay youth of Antwerp are counting on you!”

“Milan,” Robbe giggled with embarrassment. 

“Okay, okay. Maybe not all the youth. Maybe it’s just one slightly older, stunningly gorgeous, fabulously gay roommate,” Milan shrugged and laughed. “Come on Robbe! At least tell me how it was!”

A mischievous look came over Robbe, and Milan felt bubbles of happiness for his friend fill him. 

“Which time?” Robbe replied coyly. 

“Robbe!” Milan exclaimed excited. “You really are a dirty, dirty boy!”

Robbe shrugged innocently. “All I’m going to say is it felt really good to share that with Sander.”

“Good,” Milan said softly. “Umm, while we’re on the subject of shared experiences. I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I can’t wait for this to be over,” the boy shrugged again. “I can’t wait to come home.”

“Home?” Milan asked. “You’re coming back?”

Robbe frowned. “Umm, yeah. If that’s still okay.”

“If it-Robbe! Of course! This is your home for however long you need,” Milan said, trying to place as much sincerity in his tone. He hadn’t meant for his question to put Robbe on the defensive. He couldn’t imagine the apartment without Zoe, Robbe, and even Senne. He didn’t want to imagine it. Because they had formed a small, misfit family that Milan was proud to be a part of. 

“Okay,” Robbe nodded. “I love my mom, it’s just...I can only handle so much.”

“Right,” Milan nodded. “Well, your room is just as you left it.”

“Thanks Milan,” Robbe picked up his pencil again. “Well, if that’s all I should get back to my assignments.”

Milan scrambled, sitting up, “Wait, Robbe.” 

“Yeah?” Robbe was already loosing himself back in his schoolwork. 

“I just...is there anything you want to talk about?” Milan mentally kicked himself for not thinking through how he was going to approach this. 

Robbe frowned slightly, looking up. “No? Should there be?”

Milan cleared his throat, “I was just thinking about when things open back up. And,” Milan didn’t want to reveal Sander’s confidences in him by just blurting anything out, but he needed to know what Robbe was thinking. “I thought about what happened to you and Sander outside that bar.”

“Oh,” Robbe sat just a little bit straighter and Milan could already seeing a protective mask falling into place. “Why?”

Milan sighed and shrugged, holding out his hands in surrender, “Because we never really talked about it and...I don’t know. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Why are you bringing this up now?” Robbe asked, a hint of anger in his voice. 

“I-“ Milan faltered. “I read about something like that happening in A-America and I wanted to see you.” He felt bad for lying, but he needed to keep Sander’s trust.

“I’m fine,” Robbe snapped. 

Milan pushed in a little closer to the screen. “Sweetheart,” He pleaded. He was slightly reminded of his conversation with Senne the week before, calling that boy by the same name. In that call Senne did what he wished Robbe would do, _talk_. 

“I’m fine Milan,” Robbe insisted, but Milan could see cracks forming in his facade. 

“Robbe,” Milan whispered. 

“Why do you care so much?” Robbe exclaimed. “It’s over and done!”

“Because you need to let it out,” Milan swallowed around the lump in his throat. _This was good for Robbe_ , he told himself. 

“Milan,” Robbe warned, looking away. 

“Robbe,” Milan tried again. 

Robbe shook his head, eyes becoming glassy. “Please,” he whispered. 

“Talk to me, sweetheart,” Milan nodded. 

“Fine! You want to know?” Robbe screamed, “There were four of them. We ran, but...fuck. They called us…they called us faggots. They just...I felt one grab me and I don’t know, I was on the ground. I couldn’t breathe and I tried to fight back, but it just all happened at once,” Robbe paused. “I swear Milan, we didn’t say anything. We just left. We didn’t provoke them.”

Milan sat stunned. 

“And every time I walk by that fucking place, I see them. I see us running. I see myself lying in a ball in that alleyway! And how can I go back there when people hate me for loving Sander? They hate us so fucking much that they beat the shit out of us,” Robbe buried his head in his hands, his body shaking with sobs. 

Milan made a comforting noise, quickly wiping his own tears away before Robbe could see. “Robbe,” he said soothingly letting the younger boy get it out few more minutes. “Listen to me,” he said softly, but sternly. “It’s okay to feel scared. It’s okay, Robbe.”

“But-“ Robbe hiccupped.

“Don’t let anyone push you into something if you’re not ready. But, Robbe, you have a right to be in public with your boyfriend. You are not the problem, okay?” Milan said with as much conviction in his voice as he could gather. “And if you need me to, I’ll come with you and if those assholes happen to be there, I’ll show them what a _faggot_ can really do to them, okay?” 

“Milan,” Robbe hiccupped a small giggle. 

Milan looked straight into the camera, “Okay?” 

Robbe closed his eyes and nodded. 

“I need to hear you say it,” Milan pushed.

“Okay,” Robbe opened his eyes. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Milan smiled. “When you come home, you and I are going to have a long chat, okay? We’re going to talk about whatever you need to.”

“You don’t have to do that. I know you’re busy with Zoe and-“ 

“And nothing,” Milan interrupted. “Zoe has had enough of my attention lately and I’m sorry to you because you are important to me too. And if you need me, Zoe will just have to understand.” 

Robbe sniffled, “Thank you.” It came out as a whisper.

“Now, you said you had assignments to finish. So, as your guru, I am commanding you to do your schoolwork,” Milan tried to make his voice light. 

“Right,” Robbe picked up his pencil once again. “School.” 

“Off you go,” Milan shooed his hands towards the camera. 

“Alright,” Robbe nodded, “I’ll talk to you soon.” In a few seconds the screen went black. 

Milan sat up and scrubbed a hand over his eyes. He didn’t think he’d feel at ease until Robbe was safely under his roof.


	3. Out of Quarantine into Hate

There was a buzz in the air, or maybe that was just the smell of bleach. Either way, the apartment was alive today, more alive than it had been in months. 

“You’re acting like you’ve got some hot guy coming over. It’s just Robbe,” Zoe teased from where she was leaning on the kitchen door frame watching him in the hallway.

Milan shrugged, “We needed to clean this place, anyways. I want a corona free home.” 

“Sure,” She smiled softly.

“Okay,” Milan held his hands up, “So maybe I’m a little excited we’re all going to be together again.”

“Hmm,” Zoe chuckled bringing a glass of water to her lips that Milan hadn’t noticed before. 

A key in the lock followed by the creak of the front door pulled their attention. The door opened to reveal in a disheveled looking Robbe. He was looking down at his phone as he hoisted his backpack a little higher over his shoulder. 

Milan tried to hide his excitement bubbling in his stomach. He bit his lip trying to hide his smile at seeing the teen. He guessed that Robbe probably felt both his and Zoe’s eyes on him and looked up. 

“Uh, hello,” Robbe grinned awkwardly. 

Milan and Zoe remained silent as he pulled his suitcase further into the apartment and shut the door. 

“Hey Robbe,” Zoe smiled. “I’d hug you, but...”

Robbe pocketed his phone and held up his hands, “I get it.” 

“Well,” Zoe turned towards her bedroom, “I’ll leave you to it.”

Once Zoe was safely tucked behind her door, Milan took a step towards Robbe. “You doing okay?”

“Sure,” Robbe shrugged. “My mom’s doing okay.”

“Not your mom, Robbe. I asked if _you_ were doing okay.”

“I’m relieved to be home,” Robbe sighed and Milan noticed for the first time how tired the boy looked. 

Milan nodded, “I put fresh sheets on your bed. I hope that’s alright.”

“Thanks,” Robbe yawned. “I’m too tired to even care you went into my room.”

“You should get some sleep,” Milan stated. “Sander coming by later?” 

Robbe shook his head already trying to step around Milan without contact. “Told him to let me get settled back today.”

It struck Milan as odd. He thought that Sander would be banging down the apartment door by now trying to get to Robbe. “Did something happen between you two?” He asked carefully. 

Robbe shook his head as he turned his back and started towards his room. 

“Robbe?” Milan tried again, throwing caution to the wind and following the boy into his bedroom. “Hey,” he didn’t know what to say as he shut the bedroom door behind him. 

“I’m fine. Really, Milan,” Milan could tell Robbe was trying to put on an act. He watched the teen take a seat on the bed with a heavy sigh. 

“You sure you two are okay?” Milan raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Robbe’s shrugged. “I mean, yeah. It’s just...remember when you asked me about the bash- what happened to me and Sander last year? And I told you Sander wants to go back _there_?”

Milan felt frozen to his spot. “Yeah.”

“He brought it up again. After we got out of lockdown,” Robbe itched his shoulder. “And I don’t know what to tell him.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Milan didn’t want to push his young friend, but he wanted Robbe to feel safe enough to speak his mind. 

Robbe shook his head _no_ just like Milan figured he would. “You know, the offer still stands. I’ll go back to that bar with you. When you’re ready.”

“Thanks _guru_ ,” Robbe gave a small smile and yawned.

“Well then,” Milan started to reach out towards Robbe, but pulled his hand back remembering that they needed to still be cautious. “I’ll let you get some rest.”  
______________

It took all of three days for the apartment’s social distancing plan to fall away. Being in such close quarters together meant they were bound to get in each other’s way. Milan really didn’t mind all that much, and in a way, it made him feel more normal. And when Sander finally walked through the front door, it was oddly comforting. 

Milan chuckled as Sander said a hasty hello before disappearing into Robbe’s room. He tried to focus himself on cooking something he had watched on YouTube. It looked easy enough, but he knew he was just wasting ingredients. Throwing his hands up so dramatically that he felt it was award worthy, he pulled out his cellphone and decided that maybe takeout was a better option. 

Phone in hand, he made his way towards Robbe’s room. “Robbe, you two want food from-“ He stopped abruptly hearing a soft moan coming from Robbe’s room. The door was slightly ajar, probably not latched correctly in the hurry the teens were in. 

He quickly turned, ready to flee to the safety of the living room, where he intended to try and rid his psyche from the trauma of hearing his young friend otherwise engaged with said friend’s boyfriend. 

“Shit, no condoms!” Robbe’s voice. 

“None?” Sander. “You have none?”

“We didn’t need any since April. We used the last one in March” Robbe groaned. “Maybe Milan has one.”

“Top drawer in my night table!” Milan yelled. “I’m going out to get food. Try and be done in an hour.” 

He heard Robbe squeak and Sander chuckle. Milan shook his head and practically ran to the front door.   
______________

Milan didn’t know what to expect when he got back to the apartment. He had hoped that He’d given Robbe and Sander enough time to have their fun because it was one thing to tease Robbe about the boy’s sex life, but it was something completely different to hear it first-hand. So, it startled him to walk into the kitchen and see Robbe sitting at the table, nursing a glass of water. 

“Hey,” Milan greeted, setting the takeaway on the counter. 

Robbe cleared his throat, “Hi.”

“I brought food,” Milan couldn’t help but feel an uneasiness in the air. 

“Sorry if we...were loud earlier,” Milan watched Robbe take a small sip of water. 

“That? That was nothing. Amateurs compared to moi,” He teased softly, making a scandalized face. 

Robbe giggled quietly before falling silent. 

“Where’s Sander?”

“Asleep,” Robbe wrapped his hands around his glass. 

“Wore him out?” Milan joked lightly. 

Robbe shrugged, “It was really hard for him, being cooped up for so long. Even when we video chatted, I know it bothered him not being able to touch me.”

Milan reached over, placing a hand on top of Robbe’s, still wrapped around the water glass, “You okay?” 

“Yeah...it’s just...never mind,” Robbe blushed. 

“It’s just what?” Milan pressed gently. 

Milan could see the beginnings of a blush before Robbe even opened his mouth to respond. 

“It’s...it’s stupid.”

“It’s not. Come on. Tell your guru,” Milan smiled softly. 

Robbe took a breath. “After we...had sex and Sander fell asleep,” he paused cheeks tinging red. “I just...I don’t understand what about loving Sander makes people hate us so much.”

Milan opened his mouth to try and respond, but Robbe wasn’t finished. 

“And fuck, I used to be one of them. I didn’t hate gay people, but...” Robbe sighed. 

“Easy targets,” Milan supplied. “I guess the question is why hate anyone? Look at what’s happening in America. It’s, as the American’s say, a shit show over there. Fear breeds hate.”

“But I wasn’t afraid, I just didn’t want to be gay,” Robbe replied and Milan had to suppress his chuckle.

“So, you weren’t afraid of gay people, you just were afraid you were gay,” Milan interpreted. “What changed?”

Robbe shrugged. “Me?”

Milan gestured for the boy to continue. 

“I fell in love with Sander,” Robbe looked down. 

“And you got tired of hiding...pretending,” Milan supplied with a small smile. 

“Yeah,” Robbe shrugged and after a few seconds, he turned towards Milan. “I...I should be over this shit now.”

Milan sighed, knowing exactly where Robbe’s head was at. _The bashing._ “A part of it will probably always be with you,” Milan said gently. 

“I hate this fucking shit,” Robbe groaned and it was that moment that Milan made a decision. 

“It...it happened to me,” Milan reached over and took Robbe’s hand into his. “I was a little younger than you and I ended up with a black eye...but the part that still hurts the most is...it was the first time someone called me a _fag_.”

Robbe looked up. 

“I get it. The fear. The embarrassment. I get it all,” Milan squeezed the hand he was holding. 

“But you’re so...proud,” Robbe looked confused. 

“Sure,” Milan shrugged. “But it took me a long time to get here.”

“How?” Robbe practically whimpered. 

Not knowing how else to comfort his young friend, Milan rested his head on Robbe’s shoulder. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t have all the answers. I can tell you that people are always going to hate. And yeah, it gets better, but it gets better because you surround yourself with better. You accept you deserve better.”

“Hmm,” Milan could feel the vibrations of Robbe’s hum and the boy’s head rest against his. 

“Is this a party?” 

Milan looked up to see Sander, not bothering to reposition himself. It still surprised Milan to see the boy without bleach blonde on top of his head. “You caught us!” Milan sat up, bringing a hand to his heart as if he was hearing scandalous news. “Robbe and I have been having a torrid affair,” He brought his hands to his face in shame.

Sander chuckled, “Sounds hot, but Robbe...he’s mine.” Sander reached for Robbe’s unoccupied hand. 

“Sorry, Milan,” Robbe smiled at him. 

“Well, I guess I’ll drown my sorrows in bread,” Milan joked and squeezed Robbe’s hand as he stood up. He felt Robbe squeeze back. _Thank you._


End file.
